A video conference system is a bidirectional communication system which receives videos and voices acquired from a plurality of terminals and outputs the videos and voices to different terminals to exchange information while each user (caller) using the plurality of terminals looks at the other party's face.
In each terminal included in the video conference system, since a camera for capturing a user's appearance which is installed at the upper portion of the monitor photographs a user's face video looking at the monitor where the other party's video is provided to provide the photographed user's face video to the other party, the user's appearance displayed on the other's monitor always looks downward, such that a line of sight does not coincide with each other.
Further, a mirror and a half mirror are obliquely installed at a regular angle so as to have a predetermined angle and the camera is installed at the rear of the half mirror so as to watch the video reflected through the mirror with the user's naked eye, such that the position of the user's line of sight and a focus axis of the camera may be configured to be disposed on the same line as each other. However, in the configuration, since a mirror having a screen size so as to reflect the screen output of the monitor displaying the video transmitted from the other party's terminal, a half mirror for re-reflecting the video reflected by the mirror, and the like are additionally required on the front of the monitor, there are inconveniences in that a spatial limit is generated and the position of the user's line of sight and the focus axis of the camera need to coincide with each other by installing a separate auxiliary device for fixing the mirror and the half mirror below the monitor.
In addition, in each terminal included in the video conference system, it is difficult to configure a large screen by using the monitor-based display, the monitor has to be disposed in advance at a fixed place due to a volume thereof, a lot of costs of the monitor are required in proportion to the screen size, and in the case where the video conference system is configured by using a 3D video, an increase in the cost occurs according to the additional installation of the 3D monitor.